doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lighter Play/2005 Anime
Lighter Play (ライター芝居 Raitā shibai) is an episode of the Doraemon 2005 anime. This is the second anime adaptation of the manga chapter of the same name, having been last adapted in 1979. Plot As Mom has an errand to run, she leaves Nobita to do his homework. However, Nobita takes advantage to slack while she is away, so Doraemon takes out a gadget to get Nobita to do his homework and buy dorayaki for him. As Nobita struggles to resist from going out of the house, he stops controlling him and introduces Nobita the Scenario Lighter that allows the cast to enact a scene as if they were in a play. Nobita uses the gadget and writes a script to make Doraemon do Nobita’s homhework for him, but that did not happen since the script was incomplete. Doraemon tells Nobita to do a different script, this time a western play which involves Nobita as the gunman, Shizuka as the lady, and Gian and Suneo as the bandits. They proceed to the open lot where they see Gian and Suneo abusing a dog named Nobi-Inu. They turn on the lighter and begin the scene, but many incorrect characters show up throughout the play. As a result of all the typos, the play ends with Shizuka asking Nobi-Inu to leave with her instead of Nobita and they walk back home. ”Nobita Goes To Buy Dorayaki” script Screenplay: Doraemon Cast: Nobita As Nobita is taking a nap, he suddenly awakes to do the homework. After a while, he stands up and takes the piggy bank to buy dorayaki. ”Doraemon Does Nobita’s Homework” script Screenplay: Nobita Cast: Doraemon, Nobita Doraemon is in a good mood and proceeds to do Nobita’s homework. Despite Nobita declining the offer, Doraemon insists on doing so, so he goes to Nobita’s desk, sits on the chair and stops moving. Western play script Screenplay: Nobita Cast: Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo, Nobi-Inu, Passers-by What it should have been: Nobita the gunman defends Shizuka, one of the beautiful townsfolk, when a gang of bandits led by Gian and Suneo terrorizes the town. Nobita tells Shizuka to run away while he battles with the duo. He successfully defeats Gian and Suneo; Shizuka pleads to Nobita to leave with her and they leave for the distant future. What happened: Nobita the gunman sees Gian and Suneo abusing Nobi-Inu, the dog, and kicks Gian’s bum. Gian and Suneo, who are bandits with brood and tears, declare a fight with Nobita. Nobita tells Shizuka the monk to raise her hand while he battles with the duo. After he successfully defeats Gian and Suneo, all the passers-by cheer but they all slip and fall down. As Nobita prepares to leave, Shizuka asks Nobi-Inu to leave with her and they leave for the distant future. Characters (in order of appearance) *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Nobi-Inu * Passers-by Gadgets used Gadgets introduced are highlighted in BOLD *'Scenario Lighter' Trivia *In some overseas countries, the scene where Gian and Suneo were pulling Nobi-Inu was cut due to animal abuse. *Two mistakes were found in the episode: **When Nobita walks up to Doraemon to find out why he stopped moving, Nobita wears a green shirt and brown shorts (the outfit he wore in Doraemon's Song) instead of a yellow shirt and blue shorts. When Doraemon takes out his script, Nobita wears back the latter outfit again. **The episode ends with Shizuka and Nobi-Inu walking off the open lot, while Doraemon takes out the script to find Nobita’s error. However, doing so would leave the script incomplete and cause the both of them to return, but they still left, as in the manga chapter. Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes